


Business Affairs

by AkudamaOni



Category: Attack on Titan, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bodyguard AU, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, I'm Bad At Tagging, Manga & Anime, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Behavior, Reader-Insert, Slow Burn, Sort Of, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29481198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkudamaOni/pseuds/AkudamaOni
Summary: Enemies have inflated Marley ruled stations and have been successful at their first assassination. Capable of handling yourself, a Captain of the Marlyean Army, you've been doubted and have been appointed a bodyguard for the situation at hand against your wishes.Having resentment on that decision, you take it out on your assigned guard who was Reiner Brain. Leading to teasing, rebellion, and anything to make his task tougher than it already is. Reiner only following orders and keeping his word but having to find it difficult with you to keep his composure.A sort of enemies to lovers story that will slowly build up the tension between you and Reiner.
Relationships: Reiner Braun & Original Character(s), Reiner Braun & Reader, Reiner Braun/Original Female Character(s), Reiner Braun/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

Waking from quaking and rumbling around your setting wasn't the first or most troubling thing you woke up to. Your quarters are as ordinary as others but having the luxury of being located closely next to Warrior Cadet training in Marley. Groaning awake with your bed-head you hop off the mattress onto the cold wooden floor to walk out the door of your comfort zone.

Not before just throwing on your wrinkled down beige pants and dress shirt with a military coat for your uniform. Finally, slipping on tan combat boots. 

The training today was consisting of improving aim and momentum on throwing grenades thus causing the loud rumbling. You remember because the commander was yelling it to the cadets and through your window, unfortunately.

Walking down the hallway passing other quarters housing other captains, officers and commanders alike, you turn to your right at the end of the hallway to your surprise. Reiner was sitting on the wooden floor with his back propped up against the wall, his head hanging, arms crossed and eyes closed shut with sweat droplets running down his cheekbones.

Taken aback slightly by his unwelcomed stay you nudged his thigh with your foot to wake him up. 

“Hey, wake up _chief_.” sternly addressing him as you look down on him. Emphasizing his title with mockery.

He doesn't respond at first but after a short pause to look for a reaction you nudge his thigh yet again. But stepping up your ‘nudge’ to a full kick against him, knocking him over as he wakes up in a panic. Gasping as he frantically looks around until he looks up to see you looming over him. 

You start to snicker under your breath, “Is this the man that's supposed to be my bodyguard through this excursion?” crossing your arms as you watch him struggle to find his balance as he stands up, rubbing the back of his sore neck that was hanging all night long. 

Reiner was now towering over you as he looked at you with amber eyes as he stood straight but looked down from your gaze instead of answering your question.

“Does the Warrior Unit have their barracks they can sleep in?” Asking another question while you walk past him to make your way to your destination, expecting Reiner to follow behind you. “Yes we do.” he simply answered and followed suit to your expectation. 

“Then why aren't you there instead of here, nearly outside my quarters?” irritation twined in your words as you shake your hair out to make it at least presentable since you were without your hairbrush. Raking your fingers through your hair. 

“Commander permitted me to enter here as long as you're within my reach. He figured I can at least carry out my responsibility to the fullest extent.” a couple of pops resounded from the back of your ear as Reiner was cracking his neck to relieve the strain on it. Following the loud explosions from the grenades now getting increasingly louder as you go down the hall to the lunch station for a bite. 

“You mean my irrational cousin thinking I can't handle myself as an acting Captain in this type of situation. Or any at this matter.” sighing, frustrated at how much doubt is casted upon you as a Captain from your peers. It wasn't fair. You swallow your frustration with chugs of water you snatched from the counter. Wiping off your mouth and chin from the running water then grabbing two small loads of bread on the same counter.

“Don't misunderstand, I'm not particularly excited about this arrangement either but the responsibility fell on me to guard you until the situation is gone.” His voice deep and groggy from waking up but holding a serious tone to his speech. Leaning his shoulder against the entrance’s door-frame as his half-lidded eyes track you. 

“Really? Then I should've expected more than seeing my bodyguard asleep on the job. Especially with high expectations as the Armored Titan..” you teased as you throw one of the loaves his way and he catches it with one hand. Smirking with your sarcastic attitude as you take a bite out of the loaf to fill your empty stomach. With your water glass and loaf, you walk out past Reiner again. 

He glances back at you and then at the bread as if he's forgotten how to eat with his words choked up. He wasn't allowed to eat anything from the Marleyan’s station but he shouldn't reject his Captain’s offering as it will be seen as rude and defiling. For now, he just scratches his head then catches up behind you holding the bread in his hand. Hiding it in his large palm.

You check up behind you to see his tense stance and raise an eyebrow at him, seeing then he hasn't taken a bite out of his bread, “Come now, don't act all tense over the bread then this won't be much fun with you. I, at least, would like my bodyguard to be well fed to keep his energy up on the job.” scoffing as you finish your bread in one last bite. 

Reiner laxes his posture at your words and takes out the bread to bite down on it, “Just baffled how you can make my ‘job’ complicated with a mere piece of bread like this. I only hope this won't be a daily thing with you and take this seriously.” 

“Hmph.” huffing at him as the only response as you both exit the main quarters, walking outside to be greeted by the bright sun. Beaming its rays down with clear blue skies, you hover your hand over your eyes for shade. You hope this arrangement can end quickly to have an ounce of independence for yourself or else, you'll not take this seriously with Reiner as he said, that'll just make it boring.

You’d wish you'd been assigned someone else from time to time like Porco for more conversation, you and him have hit it off before on the sidelines. But messing with Reiner has also been very entertaining since that day.

\----------------

_You were being escorted by three other soldiers from your unit as you were called into the strategy room by your peers. As your escorts open the double door doorway for you, you take your place around the table by your commanders as they wait for your arrival. As you sit down, you look up to your cousin and place your elbows on the table to lean your head against your propped up hands._

_“You requested me specifically for this meeting, right Commander?”_

_“There has been a situation in our station. We have had reports of inflators from hostile opponents in our town and have taken out one of our men.”_

_Your stomach starts to turn at the thought and knowing the enemy has been successful at their assassination._

_“I'm moving to appoint you a bodyguard until the issue has been solved.” he continues as he stands up from his seat._

_You follow his movements, “What about the others? Will they be placed with a protective guard?”_

_“Maybe some of them but for you and my conscience, I'm appointing you the vice chief of the Warrior Unit. Other soldiers are busy scanning the area and I wish not to extract them.”_

_Your nostrils flare up as you huff out a sigh, “I have proven I can be capable enough as a Captain and fighter for myself. You keep putting doubt on me on how I handle myself the other commanders will too, sir.” your pride started to crack as you spoke._

_“I believe you, Captain. But you have never been in a situation like this and can't lose my best acting Captain.” his voice was sincere with his seriousness on the matter but you heard it all before and it's getting old._

_“Come with me, I'll show you who will be in charge of your well-being at this time. He's waiting outside the quarters.”_

_Already? You thought in your head. You didn't even receive the chance to even pick for yourself but if your relative was confident in his choice, you shouldn't be so worried. Even if they are from the Warrior Unit._

_Together you exit the last set of doors and are immediately greeted with dull amber eyes snapping towards you at the end of the doorstep. Locking eyes at each other for a second until he looked towards your relative next with a salute, raising his right hand._

_Both of them just reconcile on the matter which just flies over your head, your mind and eyes are occupied by how tired and worn down he looks. Was he competent enough to look after you looking like that? It was almost sad. You knew who he was when your relative mentioned a “vice-chief on the Warrior Unit” but it has been a while since you got to see him personally._

_His blonde locks got longer and grew out a shaggy beard with it, his cheekbones more hollow and defined as he aged. Wow, and he did age handsomely despite his worn down facial expression. You wanted to run down your thumb on the hollows of his cheeks. Not to mention his buffed-up of a beefcake build, you were almost blown back on how broad he was._

_His eyes went towards you again and addressed you, “Reiner Braun, Captain. I'll be guarding you for your protection under the Commander’s order.”_

_His voice was dense and professional toward you, you can tell he was trying his very hardest to show his respect to you as he locked his hands behind his back. It felt empowering and your pride rejuvenated._

__

__

_“As I was told. I'm sure you'll be proficient enough on the task or else I'll be in trouble.” stepping closer to him as you were inches apart now._

_“And we don't want that, do we?” your eyes glaring right back at his with intensity, making the point across with just one stare._

_“No, Captain!” Reiner exclaimed as he stood his ground._

_“Now then we’ll be on our way! I have a few pit stops to make before I call it!” stretching your limbs has your mood switched. Reiner closely catching up on your tail and your cousin sighs as he waves you off._

\------

It has been a few weeks since that rendezvous and it has nothing but horrendous. 

Reiner was adamant about not letting you out of his sight, too adamant. Training was supervised by him, chores, patrolling, and even going around your own safe house where it was… SAFE. 

The only thing making it tolerable was teasing the hell out of him. Splashing water on his face by surprise and booking it was one of your favorites or threatening him to tell the commander of little things to the point if he even walked wrong around you. 

“Captain?” his voice piercing through your daydream state as you shake your head to realize you've been standing in the same spot outside for a few minutes. Reiner looked concerned as he looked over your shoulder to check on you. His shadow looming over you as you can only focus on him.

“Mmph, it's nothing, I just lost track.” you begin to walk through the town’s pathways, “let's just get today’s tasks done.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this started play for you guys! Please comment what I can improve for suture chapters or to edit! I'm honestly loving Reiner sm now it's not even funny

Every corner had one soldier at bay, pedestrians didn't know why which kept them on edge. Better that way to show the unseen infiltrators a little intimidation in any nook in the town.

Your usual tasks consist of patrolling, reports, gun stocks, and ammunition checks. It has become a routine wherever you are and the possible occasion of giving orders in place of the commanders. 

But a massive force has shifted in your usual routine which was having a 6’2 raggedy warrior watching and following you in your shadow. Your privacy was limited to your quarters but everywhere else was a free game to him.

Reiner doesn't talk much unless you speak to him so you suppose that counts for something when you're always together, you can pretend he's not even there unless you notice his looming shadow behind and over you. 

You look back occasionally to see him keep watch on your back, left, and right. Checking the whole perimeter, which gives you some eye candy at his side profile. It was attractive, making the corner of your mouth smile just a bit before you look forward again before he can catch you catching peeks of him. 

This morning you see a merchant stand selling racks of fruit and your stomach growls. The bread didn't hit the spot as usual which made you approach the stand and eye the apples. They were in season and the red on the apple’s skin shined deliciously in your eyes.

Reiner stays a few feet back to get a better watchpoint while crossing his arms. He glimpses at your lips at chance when scanning your surroundings. Puckering naturally as you conversed and even flashing a smile as you part ways to recoup with Reiner. 

“Are you still hungry?” you asked as you held out an apple to him to offer. 

“I- uh.” you caught him choking back on his words over one question. It was painful holding back a snicker and a smirk on your lips.

You kept your neutral expression as you looked at him as Reiner cleared his throat, “No, I'm alright, Captain. However…” 

Reiner motions his head to the right, guiding you away from the town’s streets away from public view. He had something on his mind important enough to point you away so you entertain his lead. Ending up in a corner on the side of the busy market street. 

“Hand me the apple.” 

“Giving orders, Reiner? Where're your manners to your superiors?” teasing him at a moment's notice.

He paused at your words and you can see his golden orbs flicker before opening his mouth again, “Can I have the apple with your permission, Captain.”

“Good boy.” praising him as you offer the apple again. “I was only teasing you, you're alright, _Chief Braun._ ” your tone laced with authority over him as you say his title. 

“Tsk.” was all he could muster up, used to the ridicule you give him but still allowing himself to be placed under your teasing. It wasn't easy to just talk back or stand his ground against you. 

He was beneath you. 

Reiner indulges himself with one bite on the apple while you were still holding it up to him. 

“Eh?” you looked at him with shock and something twisted in your throat when he didn't break eye contact after biting into the fruit.

He chews for a few seconds and swallows, smacking his licks like he was trying to really taste the juices of the apple. 

“I don't taste anything suspicious in the fruit. You can eat it.” Calmly addressing you as he wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. 

“Huh- Hey! That's what all of that was about?! You're taste-testing my food now?!” you're hoping you're not blushing in front of him as you haven't come down from the way he looked into your eyes just seconds ago.

His eyes were half-lidded, looking straight and hard at yours. You wondered what kind of face you made when it was happening but you felt your cheeks burn. 

“I can never be too cautious while looking over you, Captain. I wish to take this task with pride while with you.” 

You're dumbfounded. When did his words start choking you up? Was it the way he is saying it while looking at you? When was he this prideful now as he says?

“Idiot! What if there was actual poison in the fruit? Can your body even recover from it?” 

“Are you worried about me, Captain?” Reiner retorted. 

You clench the apple in a fist which he notices. Now he was getting under your nerves as you did. 

“I can survive getting my head, limbs, and chest blown off. Poison is the least of my body’s worries to fight off.” he saves you the time to reply to him, thinking it would be embarrassing for you. 

“Hmph, sad. I was hoping it might've had the opposite effect and ended this arrangement sooner.” shrugging your shoulders with a huff as you look away from Reiner. 

“Also this apple is filthy now for me to eat it.” you throw it at Reiner’s forehead and absolutely book it. Making it a daily thing running from Reiner and using the apple instead of water. 

You hear a grunt from him as he starts to chase you down the corridors of the buildings, “Captain! Slow down!” you hear but it flies in and out of your ears with the breeze as you run to your first task destination for gun stocks. 

\--------------

Reiner was barely out of breath but he was huffing as he finally caught up to you when you stopped at the front of the armory. He gave you the usual annoyed look which his teeth clenched but you simply smile back in rebellion. 

“How does someone like you get a high rank when you're this difficult?” Reiner asked as he opened the door for you. 

“Easy, I had more respect for my chain of command than for you.” your witty clap backs never have a censor bar over them.

You walk in and do your rounds, checking each gun that is in place on the rack and even had Reiner helping out with ammunition checks. You both agreed since you are always going to be together that he can at least help out in certain checks to keep your work light. It has been working for you two in the last few days which was another positive thing with him. You still couldn't make the positives outweigh the negatives with him though.

“Everything is in order. Next is to patrol the district then we should be finishing up after that.” confirming to Reiner as he opened the door for you and nodded towards you for confirmation.

Brushing past him and descending the step way, a loud bang echoes and bounces against the houses. Followed by cries in the distance.

“What's going on?” you begin to go where the noises are emitting but Reiner steps in front of you with his arm stretching out. Observing closely before he can let you go. 

“Hey, Reiner. It sounded far away and it won't spread over here.” trying to convince him to let you through but it instead met with more resistance.

“Go back inside.” instructing you in a low voice. 

“Reiner-”

Turning his back away rapidly to face you he grips onto your waist and pushes his weight back against you, making you walk back up the steps back into the armory. He was ready for you to yell and hit him back for touching you later. His fingertips applying less pressure around your waist as you were both now inside.

Reiner’s mighty palms were covering your whole side figure and his fingertips almost meeting on your back to even compare at how big his hands are. 

He let go to look out the door and leave you there dumbfounded. Warm ghosts steaming off where his hands lied. How were you going to punish him after this fiasco finish was all that you thought in your head as you waited for Reiner’s signal knowing it would be safe now.


End file.
